User blog:Dasupahplayer/I get a Power Up!
<6* Evolution Area, Arkas Summoners Building, Randall.> I breathed in as I try and position the Evolution Material Units in their places. In a pentagram, they are Dark Nymph, Dark Spirit, Dark Idol, Dark Totem, and the Miracle Totem. "So, the desire of power has come upon you..." The Miracle Totem said, wondering who I should give this power to. Finally, I focused on the center. I reached out my hand, and called forth my Unit to be evolved. "Magress!" In my target, the figure of the deathly knight emerges. "Ahh. So you will begin the process of unlocking my greatest power..." The Dark Unit mused, as he observed the Evolution Materials, like a wolf staring at sheep. "Then, let me show you my greatest potential!" A great blast of light emerged from the evolution circle. The Evolution Materials found themselves consumed into a bright light. These five lights then combined with each other, forming a great sphere of light which then rained down upon Magress. It’s pretty much the most intense light I’ve witnessed. After it died down, I saw that Death Magress was replaced with an even evil lancer. His exotic and godly armor radiates the power of death and destruction, and his helmet shows a gap where I can see his murderous red eyes. The figure now sports raven-like wings, and he wields what seems to be a lance and shield forged from the depths of the Underworld. “Yes. The power to conquer and consume the gods is now in my grasp!” The Unit manically laughed. The scanner goes wild as it formally registers my first 6* Unit. I pointed the scanner to what looks and doesn’t look like Magress. <'#343 Unholy Magress, Dark Type, Male. Guardian', so expect him to go and tank everything. Heck, call him “Tankgress” for all I care. During his travels of revenge, he has faced numerous gods, defeating and consuming their power. It’s unclear if he can still be classified as a human at this point! Leader Skill: Dark Creator’s Power. '''Aside from increasing the power of Dark Units, it also increases their HP. '''Brave Burst: Bloody Chaos. '''A powerful 8 hit BB. If you can get his Brave Burst to its maximum power, you unlock the '''Super Brave Burst: Dark Eraser. '''Aside from being an offensive BB, it also increases the teams DEF rating! Happy Tanking, Tanker!> “This power surging through me… It calls for the greatness of battle!” Magress said, raising his lance. Isn’t that great. Now I got a Unit engrossed with power and anger. “Oookay, this definitely is a bit intimidating.” I said. “Told you.” Vargas said, watching this on the TV, showing what I’m looking at. I was a bit annoyed. “Shut up. I’m pretty sure I can handle him.” I looked at Magress one last time. “So, anything you can say to me?” “For a long time, you have kept me. Strengthened me, gave me the tools of victory which I now wield. Now, you see me in my greatest moment. Are you ready to use my great power?” Magress tested. “All the way.” “Good. Use me well, or I shall let your enemies trample beneath you for your incompetence!” “Sure thing. I’ll go look after myself.” The only door in the room opens, revealing some of my Units. I noticed Amy, Reeze, and Zelnite, but I saw another strange person with them. I instructed them to use the Summon Ticket and evolve Amy while I’m busy evolving Magress. “We’re here!” Amy, now wearing some kind of royal armor with a red cape and wielding a brand new halberd, cheerfully came into the room. “Whoa. That’s some good looking armor you got there.” I said. I pointed the scanner to her. <#298 Bolt Goddess Amy, Thunder Type, Female. Anima', so she’ll survive a lot of things. You did say she’s the MVP during your first Miracle Totem run, right? Although her lore’s a bit tragic. Forced to protect the royalty due to her fame as a great warrior, she witnessed the destruction of her home town. She didn’t even get to see her parents again… Anyway, '''Leader Skill: Dynasty Power. '''Overall ATK boost to everyone, simple and straightforward. '''Brave Burst: Thunder Spear Barrage.' We never got the chance why she insisted that we keep the “Thunder Spear” part of her BB. Rules are quite altered, 7 hit but still keeping Injury and Weakness.> Amy sighed. “A bit tragic, eh? I was out there, trying to find where my parents are after the attack. I just can’t bear the sadness of it, you know? That’s why I would like to be joyful around you guys. Especially that I’m an Anima.” “Hey!” Vargas replied, apparently hurt when he heard the typing. “When will people stop goading over their typings!” “And who’s the new guy we summoned?” I noticed the figure. A masked man, wearing some kind of military body gear, a big shield strapped in his right shoulder, and to top it all, a bolt-action sniper rifle crackling with electricity. Otherworlder. Thunder type, by the looks of it, which is getting a bit crowded. The masked man approached me. “So,” he said in a manner fitting his weapon, “you’re my new employer, huh?” I was surprised with his formality. “Excuse me; firstly, I’m a Summoner. Second, can you tell me who you are?” “Back in my world, they call me Rowgen. Let’s not talk about the land I left behind.” Curious, I checked him on my scanner. <'#690 Bolt Gun Rowgen, Thunder Type, Male. Lord', basic is good for most units. He is part of the Gods’ Loyalists batch, along with Tia, another Unit of yours. Otherworlder hailing from a place strife with war, he went to Grand Gaia in hopes to find somewhere to hang his sniper rifle into. Sadly, the state of Grand Gaia’s almost like the world he has abandoned- the bickering quarrel between humans. Leader Skill: Flashing Blade. '''Well, he DOES aim at the head. Critical boost ahoy! '''Brave Burst: Precise Bolt. Breathe in, aim, and let loose a devastating shot that can penetrate the thickest armor (Weakness). Oh, and don’t go doing Montage Parodies around him. He hates it.> “Hmm. First, I get a nature-loving girl of a Breaker who sided with the gods because we destroy nature, and now I got a sniper mercenary who only wants to find a peaceful place.” I mused. “Show me something to shoot at, and I’ll make sure it’s finished.” Rowgen said. “The thickest armor, hmm?” Magress said. “Yes. This sniper rifle will definitely make a hole in that armor of yours.” “Hah! Let’s see about that!” I looked at the new developments in my team. It looks like I’m ready for even bigger things now. Question is, where's the bigger things? Side Note: With my current developments, I have gone over the Cost of my Squad. So, here’s my current lineup: '5* Malnaplis (L) ' '5* Vargas (O) ' '5* Amy (A) ' '5* Douglas (L) ' '6* Magress (G) ' Eh, looks like I’ll be going to get some EXP now. Until then! Category:Blog posts